Are You Afraid of The Dark?
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: i'm going to try and make this as descriptive as possible(preview) The loud unbearable noise struck her eardrums, making her flinch and cover her ears with her hands get blood everywhere. this is like my ownish story so what ever is different from the book and i get the age wrong its supposed to be like that so yeah :D Annabeth&Percy, Travis&Katie, Jason&Piper, and etc.


The air was deathly cold but it is the middle of summer. The sun has set, twigs crunched under a pair of feet. A shivering and confused girl was running for her life...from this unknown beast that somehow drugged her while she was in L.A. and dragged her somewhere unknown. The large forest was dark, overgrown, wild; mist was low and light was no option. The girl had a lean structure, skin a perfect golden, her piercing silver grey eyes shined with life but showed signs of fear. All she wore was a bash cardigan, a pair of surprisingly clean white shorts and a silvery grey bikini with matching flip flops to blend with beach people. Her natural beautiful curly princess hair was stuffed into a fast messy bun leaving loose hairs to gently fall to frame her face as sweat trickled down her cold skin. the object drew closer, it appeared to look like a shadowy figure that changed shapes; one moment it's a giant with a million arms, next it's a lion the size of an elephant with 5 heads. So the lovely blonde darted straight for the woods; she could barley see through dark and mist. 'Think! A giant shadow is trying to eat you! Think!' She thought to herself as she squeezed through the small openings between the branches of the leafless trees. The trees towered over her slender body, stretching as far as it could. About 30 feet in the air not a single sight of anything but the spread out vines were sharp; they nipped and scratched at the young girl's legs and cardigan as it gripped on the flesh right under her white shorts, the branch tore straight through along with her honey drizzled skin. The cut was deep and the blood immediately gush and splattered through the wound staining her perfect white jean shorts, she winced bite her lip hard so she wouldn't scream out in pain. Dark blood flowed down her long leg leaving droplets on the twigs, dead leaves, and dry dirt. 'Well aren't you a strong one..." A raspy voice echo around her. She spin around franticly looking for the voice; her breath shallow and unsteady. Her heart was pounding in her chest like it was about explode; throat dry and in pain. Yet she was calm considering the circumstances, she felt brave and ready to fight. "So, little miss witty finally doesn't know what to do. But she still putting on a show." The male's deep voice evilly chuckled. Her breathe low and heavy she walk backwards looking at the terrifying beast rip the tree's roots from the unhealthy soil, knocking them down leaving it to crash to the ground. The loud unbearable noise struck her eardrums, making her flinch and cover her ears with her hands get blood everywhere. "Isn't it a magnificent creature?" The disturbing voice giving another burst of laughter making everything shake just a bit more. The teenager was running possibilities through her head, trying to strategize. But nothing was making sense, her mind was blank for once and she felt hopelessly confused as she watched the shapeshifter as it wildly thrashing to find her. This supernatural being twisted into a completely savage wolf, it caught the scent of her blood. Foam dripped down his face as his teeth bared and growled fiercely. Pupils pure black, teeth sharpened to a needle point and as many as a sharks. This ruthless creature darted straight for the scared girl; her legs wobbled as she tried to tear her eyes away walking backwards. But she banged into a solid figure making her fall and scramble as she saw a smirking man staring down on her. She scooted back but a breath on her back, she franticly looked back seeing the vicious wolf. She fidgeted in her sitting position as the sickly pale man played with a necklace in his hand. The silver chain held a dragon claw with its nails clenching on a clear glass cylinder that has a black paint-like object floating around. "Annabeth, Annabeth dear you truly put a up a good fight. Your stubborn like your mother." His smirk grew wider and his eyes were visible now; they are exactly like the wolf's, like a black hole. Lifeless and full of no purpose or mercy. "Dear you must relax I'm not here to hurt you, just scare you." She gave him a strong glare. "I will NEVER do anything for you. It would be easier to make Hades sing Justin Bieber." He made the necklace rise in his hand. "I knew you would be a difficult target. It seem you are too much in love to break you. You can have it the easy way or the hard one. Put this necklace on or our friend here will make you" as the shadowy creature sunk it's eagle talons in the dense dirt. "No you'll have to kill me first." "I always admired your bravery. But you don't understand your out numbered, we have all the power. Now put this on!" As he lifted his hand she cringed in pain. "No!" She spit out. He opened his hand wide then quickly put his hand in to a ball. First, Her arms moved back farther then possibly healthy and her legs spread out pulled out like on a medieval stretch machine. Then her insides clenched together, making her shut her eyes tight and scream in agony. The rabid wolf shrunk in to 100 crawling spiders, they grabbed the necklace and climbed on her petrified body strapping the accessory on her. She fell limp, the spiders fled, and the man smiled. The object in the circular flask floated through covering her body like a blanket. The thick black mist paused for a moment before seeping in her skin; the beautiful girl's appearance completely twisted. Her princess hair darkened to a raven, her golden skin faded like her blood was being drained, and a bright light pulled itself away from her motionless body. The light was blinding and pure making the shadow whimper and the man to twitch at the sight of this. Partials of the blackness to inclose the light in darkness, the light put up a fight but the darkness was wining compressing till it was the size of the small orb around her neck. The black took the bright light in the glass as it quickly dried. "So that would be considered hard." The powerful man said smugly. She regained her strength; head lifted showing her blood red eyes and a scarlet stained her smirking lips. "Then this will all be a breeze."


End file.
